Miracles at Fenchurch East
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: A short fluffy, romantic christmas story. A marriage announcement, a baby and a christmas present for the Hunt family. Love is all around and miracles are being granted to those who believe in it.


**Hey everybody, I am pretty knew to this fanfic stuff but I saw all the Christmas stories and I couldn't help but have a crack at it. This fic is AU to the series 2 finale and pretty much all of series 3. Basically Alex never admits to Gene that she was from the future but admits to him her feelings and tells him about the Boris/Summers fiasco that she got herself in. This takes place in Christmas 1983 and I might do a pre-equal to this as well. All mistakes are mine. Tell me what you think.**

Miracles at Fenchurch East

It was the Christmas season at CID and the mood couldn't have been more joyful, the festive mood was well and truly underway. Everywhere you looked someone had something good to say. Ray was boasting about his woman whom he had been dating over 8 months (no one believed him until he introduced her to them at Luigis's). Rumour had it that Raymondo, the great chaser of skirts was finally tamed by a Spanish number. Chris and Shaz, the happy newlyweds were quietly talking about the idea of starting a family. Viv was talking to Bammo and Poirot about what their families had planned for the festive season while the others talked with one another casually over a few mince pies. All is well at Fenchurch East, thought Gene Hunt to himself, as he stood by his office door surveying his kingdom – or at least it will be for him until a certain someone came through those doors.

He could not believe that it had been nearly a year and a month ago since he and Alex got it together, he was still in a state of disbelief. He, Gene Hunt was with a gorgeous posh bird with legs the length of Italy along with the best arse that he had ever laid his eyes and hands on. To top it all off she also possessed a brain the size of Einstein. She was too good for him but he was not going to do or say anything to ruin this new found domestic bliss that he had found himself in. He was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't notice Alex come in until he heard a small wail of excitement which rendered the rest of the room silent, every member looked up from their joyful chatter and turned to the direction where the little noise had came from. There in the middle of the room stood a tired but an equally happy Alex Drake with a small pram in front of her. In that very pram, bundled up in sky blue blankets and fidgeting about was little 4 month old Eugene Andrew Hunt. The team who hadn't seen Alex since she went on maternity leave flocked over to Alex to welcome her and to wish her a merry Christmas while at the same time they struggled to get a glimpse of their Guv's newborn cub.

Gene watched as Alex accepted their hugs, kisses and best wishes with good grace, he could tell that she was exhausted from preparing Christmas dinner early and completing her Christmas shopping. He had given her a bucket load of cash and told her to get whatever she liked since it was their first Christmas together as a family. Last Christmas was their first Christmas together as a fully established romantic couple; it was also the same day their son Eugene was conceived after their night of passionate bliss together which forever sealed their connection that bounded them together so tightly. A small smile graced his own tired worn face, being the king of his kingdom and keeping London safe was tough enough, it was even tougher when he was up on all hours of the early morning helping Alex tend to their son who had inherited his fiery temperament and impatience. He then started to notice Alex faltering in her stance and started to feel a little guilty, he should have told her to wait for them at Luigis instead of letting her come all the way here after everything that she had done for them today.

"Alright, you lot, stop suffocating my soon to be wife and piss off to Luigi's, its Beer O'clock!"

The whole team shouted and cheered in delight while they packed their gear and left the station chatting merrily amongst themselves leaving Alex and Gene alone together for the first time since he left for work and she to do the shopping and the Christmas preparations. He put his coat and driving gloves on before shutting the his office door and strolled his way over to Alex and to his son. Alex who was sitting on the edge of her desk smiled as he stopped and stood between her legs, he slipped his arms around her waist, pulled her up so her face was levelled with his before dipping his head and meeting her lips for a tender kiss. Alex smiled into the kiss as she snaked her arms around his neck, toying with his hair while his hands cupped her pert arse before squeezing softly making Alex giggle like a naughty school girl; god he loved that arse and he loved her.

"How's my little Gene Genie?" Gene asked breaking from the kiss and looking over her shoulder where Eugene was laid. The lad's curious blue/silver eyes looked up at his father before smiling and continued making gurgling sounds. Gene smiled and shook his head, he couldn't deny it, his son was the spitting image of him, he was going to be a heartbreaker when he was older.

"Gene Jr. is fine, just bubbly" replied a beaming Alex

And how bout you Bolly Knickers?"

"Fine, tired but happy and content" replied Alex.

"Well?" asked Gene

"Well what?" replied Alex.

"What did the doc say?" Asked Gene, he was nervous, he suspected it but didn't dare to hope. He had noticed the signs just a few weeks ago, nausea, mood swings, her lack of chocolate cravings, her being tired all the time. Gene kept a lid on his excitement that was bubbling up inside of him at the moment, he didn't want to get ahead of himself. He already had a son who was proving to be quite a handful, although a daughter would be a nice addition to the Hunt pride.

"Oh yeah that. Well, Dr Jacobs looked me over and I got my test results back and she confirmed it." Alex said looking up at Gene with happiness, love and devotion shining through her eyes.

Gene's heart skipped a beat.

"Gene, we are going to be parents to twins."

The news hit him like a ton of bricks, sure being a father again after just months of having Eugene made him swell with pride but it scared the shit out of him especially now that they were having twins. But when he looked at Alex and saw her smiling face he knew that she was a once in a lifetime gift, she gave him what no other women, not even his ex wife could give him – love and a family.

He grabbed her once more and crushed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her while she tightened her grip around his neck. Their tongues intertwined and messaged one another as both Gene and Alex poured everything they had into that one kiss. They were so lost in each other that it wasn't until Eugene gave out a grumpy screech that both parted. This was Eugene's way of saying that he was getting bored and hungry and not necessarily in that order – yep definitely like his father alright. Gene and Alex shared a smile and walked together to Luigis for the annual Christmas party with his arm around Alex.

"Guess we have to find a bigger house then" said Gene as they walked across the street while pushing the pram to Luigis.

"Yes we do" agreed Alex, secretly she was excited on being a mother again but told herself that three kids would be quite enough.

As they entered the building they were greeted with cheers and best wishes while Luigi beamed with pride.

"Signorina Drake! Signore Hunt! Merry Christmas! How is my little godson?"

"He is great Luigi" smiled Alex as she gave him a kiss and a cuddle while Gene took little Eugene out of his pram, sitting him on his lap while Alex ordered the food. She then sat next to her fiancé and their son and watched as Ray stood up along with his girlfriend Alita and cleared his throat. Gene and Alex looked at each other while the rest of the team quieted down, they all had a feeling what was to come but all kept wisely shut.

"Well as you all know, I have been seeing Alita, my amazing girlfriend for over 8 months and we have never been happier. I am announcing tonight that Alita here has agreed to become the one and only Mrs Carling".

The team was gobsmacked, they knew that Ray had it bad the minute he saw Alita at Shaz and Chris's wedding 8 months ago, they all thought it would go tits up for him but then again they had never banked on the Guv being a father to a 4 month old either. They were quiet for a moment until Chris broke the silence by standing up and applauding him.

"Glad you had it in ya mate!" cheered Chris

"HEAR HEAR!" cheered the team and all of them gathered around Ray, shaking hands and clapping him on the back while Alita showed off her ring to an excited Shaz.

Gene and Alex just silently watched on with smiles on their faces, both decided to sit and wait until Ray came over to them to say their congratulations.

"Congrats Raymondo, bout time you pulled a good lookin' bird, don't stuff it up."

"Cheers, Guv." Smiled Ray as Alex leaned over to kiss his cheek.

The party was in full swing, alcohol flowed, music bellowed followed by joyous if not tuneless singing from members of CID, food was consumed with gutso and everyone showed their moves off on the dance floor. Gene and Alex meanwhile decided to take it easy, eat, drink (except for Alex who was on the juice) and have the occasional dance when someone (usually Shaz, Chris and Alita) offered to look after Eugene.

"You want to tell them now?" Asked Gene as he watched Alex breastfeed their son. Try as he might, he could neve get use to such a beautiful and natural sight.

"Might as well, before they find out from someone else, it's a celebration of life, love and family so we might as well go the full hog before they are too pissed to remember anything but their own names." Replied Alex as she finished breastfeeding her son and proceeded to burp him.

"Right you lot, shut your gobs, Bolly kegs and me good old self have an announcement to make."

The whole team immediately quieted down, anxious and curious to what the Guv had to so say. However Luigi and his wife were already bubbling with excitement and happiness, they had known that Alex was pregnant for a while; picking up on all the signs even before Alex and Gene themselves had noticed them.

Luigi, bring a couple of bottles of Bolly, not just for Raymondo's engagement but also for me and Alex. I am going to become a daddy again. Bolly here has got two buns in the oven!"

The team again was gobsmacked by the news; the Guv was going to be a father again and to twins just months after having Eugene! This was certainly a Christmas that was full of surprises. The whole team went up into cheers, whistles and laughter as they all raced around Gene to shake his hand, clap him on the back and give him their congratulations. Gene felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

Alex meanwhile looked on and smiled as she walked around the room, holding little Eugene to her while she tried to burp him. She watched as Gene took the compliments and best wishes in good grace, he was looking like a man in his element. Alex felt lucky that she had a man that returned her love and devotion in full and she felt herself glow with happiness as she looked at her son who had just burped before falling asleep on her shoulder. She carefully placed him back into the pram to let him sleep. She allowed herself time to reflect, she knew that if she had told Gene the truth about coming from the future, he would have never believed her and it would have wrecked their relationship. She knew Summer's motive the moment she saw that tape in Gene's hands hence the quote "I understand you". But she also knew that she couldn't make up a lie, Gene would have known so she had no choice but to tell him about "Boris", what he did and what she had done. Gene had listened on, relieved that she wasn't corrupt but was still angry with her, not just for not telling him about Summers and what he was doing sooner but also because she was stupid enough to go off on her own and get herself in such a mess. But that wasn't all he wanted to know, he had also wanted to know how she really felt about him and demanded to know what she had meant about fighting him and wanting to get away from him.

Alex remembered how torn she was that day; she was torn between telling him the truth about how she felt about him and going back to Molly. She was going to lie to him but then she saw an image of Molly in her mind shaking her head in disapproval, it was then she knew instantly that all her fighting to get home was all in vein. She realised that no matter what she did the outcome would remain the same - she was going to die the moment the drugs hit 50mls. Her coma was trying to trick her the same way the clown did in 1981 which had led to her making several serious misjudgements and mistakes, ending with Shaz bearing the consequences of her stupidity. She vowed that she wouldn't allow that to happen again but she couldn't find the words or the courage to tell him so she placed the tape back into the tape playing machine and pressed play. She remembered that clearly.

"_...Hunt must never know. But...I can't...I won't turn on him, it's wrong, it's dishonest. He is already reeling from Chris's and Mac's betrayal. I will only make it worse. I can't do that to him. I... I don't know what to do Molls, I want to get back to you, I really I do, but I can no longer deny what I feel for Gene and it kills me. I am in too deep and I know in my heart of hearts that I have never felt like this for any man before. That pout and those gorgeous blue eyes he has is enough to make me go weak in the knees no matter what mood I am in and that is a first. I want to tell him but I got you. If I tell him that I love him and start something with him I know that I will lose you and I don't want to resent Gene because of my loss. I wish I knew what to do because I know one thing; I need Gene; I need him more than anything. I love him with my all my heart."_

She remembered when the tape had stopped; she had looked down at the floor, not daring to look him in the eye, fearing that he would reject her and she would be alone again. A tear had slipped down her eye because she knew that she had lost Molly and her heart was breaking. It wasn't until she felt a rough hand wipe her tear away that she felt that maybe something could be salvaged. That same rough hand moved to her chin which made her tilt her head up and look into those beautiful blue eyes which were at the time glistening with unshed tears as he said one sentence that bounded her to him and to this strange world that she now called home. She remembered that sentence too.

"_Tell me you love me Alex. If you really do love me then look me in the eye and tell me that you love me."_

Alex thoughts was interrupted by Shaz and Alita whom were standing in front of her giddy with excitement from the news.

"I can't believe you are pregnant again Alex" squealed Alita who hugged her with all the enthusiasm and joy that she could muster.

"Congratulations ma'am." Buzzed Shaz, excited that there will be two more additions to the Hunt pride, that means more practice for her and Chris, she knew that Alex was going to need all the help she could get. She knew first hand that Alex was always tired and she and Chris were always the first people to offer their helping hand to their two superior officers.

"Thanks Alita, Shaz." Smiled Alex, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"I wonder what the baby's sex will be." questioned Alita

"I am hoping for at least one girl, I dunno what I will do if they were all boys." Replied Alex.

"I think the Guv is hoping for at least one girl myself ma'am, you know to complete the family but I am sure he would be thrilled either way." Said Shaz

All three women looked over at their boys as they partied on and sung in high tuneless voices while Luigi looked on shaking his head in despair. Looking at the scene before her, Alex knew that she had done the right thing, she felt loved, appreciated and surrounded by friends who will always support her. She missed her daughter and it killed her to be separated from her like this but she knew that she will see her again someday. Molly was a strong, bright young woman with huge potential, she had Evan and her grandparents along with friends around her who will always support her. A part of her hoped that Pete had stepped up to the plate but a small part of her doubted it. There was also a part of her that wanted to know what was Molly doing right now and whether it was christmas in 2008 and if she was happy. She then noticed a bright light in the corner of the room and she turned her head only to find her daughter Molly, a year older then she was before, sitting on a chair with a large cake with candles in front of her. However there was a difference, she was smiling and Alex smiled back before the little girl blew out the candles and disappeared. That was it then. Alex had her answer. She was at peace. Alex was once again interrupted by Gene walking his way over to her with more swagger then usual and stood in front of her and looked up. Alex followed his lead only to find mistletoe over their heads; Gene smiled a cheeky school boy smile as the team encouraged them.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!"chanted the team along with Shaz and Alita.

Alex smiled and blushed as she took hold of Gene's hand and stood up only to find herself in a classic Argentina Tango dip position with her arms wound tightly and affectingly around Gene's neck as their lips and tongues moved together in a fury of passion and love while the rest of the team and their lovers cheered, wolf whistled and cat called. Little Eugene who looked at the romantic display that his parents was showing off to the whole team pouted before bursting into a fit of giggles which made the team laugh. Luigi just looked on with his wife from behind the bar and beamed. This was definitely the year for Christmas miracles at Fenchurch East.

**Well there you have it. I hoped it wasn't too long. Everytime I watch the series 2 finale I get sad. So wish they could have had a different ending. Wishing everyone here a Merry Christmas and a happy new year from the land down under. A few reviews would be good.**


End file.
